la folie se propage
by Choupidou666
Summary: D'une part on a un blond dépassé par les événements et d'autre part un certain brun balafré, qui lui, sait pertinemment bien où il en est... Que se passerait-t'il s'ils décidaient d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Et pour couronner le tout, les fantômes de Poudlard ont mystérieusement disparu ! HP/DM PS : Histoire qui se passe durant leur septième année à Poudlard
1. La cueillette aux champignons

**Prologue**

 _Bon, ça fait trois fois de suite que je ne fais pas les préparations que le professeur Rogue nous a donné depuis le début de la semaine –avoir un professeur comme parrain ça aide pour ne pas avoir de retenue- faudrait bien que je fasse celui-là quand même. Quel étudiant modèle n'est-ce pas ?_

Je devais impérativement trouver des champignons au nom imprononçable pour cette foutue potion. Bon, ils sont supposés pousser près d'un environnement humide. Le lac me semblait particulièrement l'être ces dernières années. Après m'être à moitié étalé à cause d'une satanée racine, je rebroussai le chemin pour me rendre près du ledit lac. Interrompu dans ma petite cueillette, je fus attiré par des bruits, ma foi, plutôt suggestifs.

C'est là que je le vis. _Potter._ Ils étaient là, couchés, dans une position que ma pudeur m'empêchait de décrire. Malgré ma gêne, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard des deux corps. _Quand même Drago, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir Potter se faire sucer par un Serdaigle, le plus con de sa maison qui plus est._ Caché derrière un arbre je continuais d'observer la scène toujours aussi estomaqué de la tournure que prenaient les événements. _Put**n il est entreprenant le petit Potter… Ah ouais quand même là…_ _10 points pour_ _Gryffondor !_

Potter gémissait de plaisir lorsque Davies, qui avait repris les rennes, parcourrait ses mains sur son corps tremblant, au moment où il allait le retourner pour se livrer à des pratiques peu conventionnelles, je me rendis compte à quel point j'étais troublé d'un point de vue physique, parce que je bandais, et d'un point de vue psychologique car Potter était tout de même mon « pire ennemi » que j'ai haï pendant mes sept années à Poudlard !

Limite en courant, je retournai sur mes pas, les questions fusaient dans ma tête : _Potter m'intéressait-il ? Sinon pourquoi aurai-je apprécié le voir dans cette situation ? Mais est-ce que j'ai vraiment apprécié les mater ? Oui, bon j'ai apprécié puisque j'ai bandé, j'ai toujours été reconnu pour ma grande perspicacité ! Ne m'en étais-je pas toujours un peu douté ? Mais de quoi exactement ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Je dois rêver c'est pas possible !_

 _Merde… Je suis gay._


	2. Une balade matinale

_**Quelques jours plus tôt**_

\- Ça va Drago ? Tu as l'air silencieux.

Je grommelai quelques excuses tout en me demandant pourquoi une fois de plus je n'étais pas sur un petit nuage, avec un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

 _Allez la fille était plutôt bonne quoi !_ C'est pas que je n'avais pas eu d'érection, mais c'est juste que ce n'était plus comme avant… _Qu'est ce qui a changé ? Faudrait que je commence à me poser des questions, moi. Je traverse peut-être une mauvaise passe…_

Un froissement de draps me sortit de mes pensées, c'était Daphné qui se levait et j'en profitai pour reluquer les courbes de son corps, ma foi plutôt alléchantes.

Ça faisait une semaine que j'essayais de la mettre dans mon lit et maintenant que j'y étais enfin arrivé je m'en foutais comme de l'an 40.

 _Put**n la moitié des mecs de Poudlard rêveraient de se faire LA Daphné Greengrass et moi je fais mon ingrat, cherchez le problème._

Je soupirai, _booooon y avait plus qu'à attendre que ça passe hein._

Quelques instants plus tard Daphné réapparut mais cette fois vêtue de ma chemise d'uniforme. _Mais c'est quoi cette obsession qu'ont les filles de prendre les chemises des mecs après l'acte ? En plus elle l'a déjà froissé, mais bon c'est pas comme si j'allais la revoir un jour._

\- j'ai emprunté ta chemise, j'espère que ça te dérange pas roucoula-t-elle.

\- non pas du tout.

 _Connasse._

Je repoussai d'un geste de la main Daphné qui tentait de m'enlacer et lui demanda de me laisser seul. Vexée elle tourna les talons en direction de notre salle commune.

Je me dirigeai vers l'unique fenêtre du dortoir et regardai distraitement ce qui se passait dehors. Mon regard fut attiré automatiquement sur ce crétin de Potter, il marchait avec Weasley numéro six et la sang-de-bourbe. Puis quelque chose me revient en tête.

 _Attends… Greengrass n'était pas à moitié à poil quand elle est sortie ?_

Je marchai avec Ron et Hermione en direction de la cabane d'Hagrid, à la lisière de la forêt interdite.

\- Mais vous trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Dis Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

\- Mais nooon ! Répondit Ron en claquant de la langue, tu deviens vraiment parano.

\- Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, n'est ce pas Harry…?

Je répondais au signe de main de Roger Davies en souriant quand j'entendis la remarque désapprobatrice d'Hermione.

\- Hein ? Lançais-je à défaut de trouver quelque chose de plus constructif.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais…

\- Laisse tomber Hermione, pouffa Ron, tu sais très bien que c'est pas la peine d'essayer de communiquer avec lui pour l'instant.

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers Davies qui rougit aussitôt en voyant leurs regards inquisiteurs.

Hermione s'empourpra en comprenant l'allusion.

\- Oh non Harry ! Pas lui ! Gémissa Hermione.

\- Bah quoi ? Répondit Ron ne comprenant pas, il fait ce qu'il veut non ?

\- Exa… Commença Harry.

\- C'est vrai quoi, coupa Hermione, tu as vraiment un don pour choisir les plus stupides !

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes, c'est un Serdaigle quand même ! Répliqua Ron

\- Oh s'il-te-plaît il a choisi le seul qui a doublé deux fois !

\- J'avoue Harry, tu n'as pas été vraiment brillant sur ce coup là…

Mais je n'écoutais pas, j'avais la curieuse impression d'être observé… Au moment où j'allais en parler à mes amis je me souvins de quelque chose dont je voulais absolument leur parler.

\- … fantômes… c'est bizarre, termina Hermione.

\- D'ailleurs quand vous aurez terminé de parler de mes conquêtes potentielles, on pourrait parler de quelque chose de plus intéressant ? Du genre, vous avez pas l'impression que ça fait pas mal de temps que Peeves ne nous a pas fait un sale coup ?

\- MAIS C'EST EXACTEMENT CE QUE J'ETAIS EN TRAIN DE DIRE ! Explosa Hermione.

\- Calme toi, dit Ron, c'est pas sa faute s'il est comme ça dès qu'un spécimen gay potable est dans les parages.

Furieuse Hermione accéléra le pas pour finalement les dépasser de plusieurs mètres en avant, me laissant seul avec Ron.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Ron.

\- Tu sais que tu vas regretter de m'avoir défendu hein ? Dis-je avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je sais, répondit Ron, l'air rêveur, mais elle en vaut bien la peine…

\- C'est quand que tu vas lui en parler ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Répondit Ron, ses oreilles rougissant furieusement.

\- Oh allez, vous vous tournez autour depuis la fin de notre première année ! On est en septième année maintenant ! Tout le monde sait que vous formez déjà un couple, sauf vous !

\- N'importe quoi ! Balbutia Ron, puis d'abord c'est qui ce Serdaigle que tu matais tout à l'heure ?

\- Tu as vu son cul ?

\- Bah oui…

\- Alors pourquoi tu poses encore des questions ? Mais ne change pas de sujet tu veux !

Mais une voix aigüe nous parvint, coupant court à la discussion.

-Bon vous vous dépêchez là ? Cria Hermione.

\- A vos ordres, marmonna Harry.


	3. Le sifflement de la bouilloire

J'en peux plus, s'apitoya Hermione.

Oh mon dieu ! Si même Hermione se plaint du nombre de devoir qu'on a, on est vraiment foutus ! S'exclama Ron.

Mais non voyons ! Le nombre de devoir que nous donnent les autres professeurs est tout à fait raisonnable ! Ce sont juste les monticules de travail que Rogue nous impose qui sont aberrants ! Gémissa Hermione.

Ah d'ailleurs en parlant de celui-là, je dois absolument aller chercher le livre dont il nous parlé… Soupirais-je.

C'est une blague Harry?! Tu étais censé l'acheter au début de l'année !

Désolé, mais j'étais assez occupé à essayer de rester en vie ! Répliquais-je en remémorant la confrontation à laquelle j'ai dû faire face au début de l'année, contres des Mangemorts.

Oh arrête un peu avec cette excuse vieille de sept ans, on en a marre d'entendre toujours la même ! Rigola Ron.

C'est pas drôle ! S'offusqua Hermione, il aurait pu mourir !

Oui, comme il peut mourir en s'étouffant avec son jus de citrouille !

Tais toi ! Je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné de la dernière fois, je te signale ! Répliqua malicieusement Hermione

Pendant que les oreilles de Ron prenaient une couleur écarlate, je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque. Mais je fus tout de suite assailli par un flot d'élève qui arrivait un contresens, à tel point que je ne voyais plus mes pieds. J'essayais de me frayer un chemin et, par accident, je bousculai un élève. Je grommelai une vague excuse tout en continuant mon chemin ! Mais soudain, quelqu'un m'attrapa par le col et me tira en arrière.

Eh le binoclard, regarde où tu vas ! Dit une voix méprisante.

Oh ça va, Malefoy, commence pas tu veux, je me suis excusé, dis-je en essayant d'éviter la confrontation imminente.

Bah quoi Potter, t'as peur de perdre contre moi ? Remarque ça changerait pas grand chose par rapport à d'habitude !

 _Bon j'ai essayé… Mais là il l'a vraiment cherché cette fois-ci !_

Malefoy, tu n'as vraiment pas envie de me faire chier là tout de suite, lui dis-je d'un air menaçant, sentant la colère monter en moi.

Et pourquoi ça, petit Potter ? Me dit-il, tout en me tournant autour tel un requin avec sa proie, vas y, petit, donne moi tout ce que tu as !

Attention, ton parrain adoré n'est pas la pour sauver ton petit cul cette fois ! Remarque tu pourras toujours appeler ton papounet chéri pour te cacher derrière lui ! Ah non… C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié, il est Azkhaban où il croupit avec les autres tarés de Mangemorts ! De toute façons tout le monde sait que Drago Malefoy est un lâche, et surtout son père ! N'est-il pas trop déçu ?

Et toi, tes parents ne sont pas trop déçus que leur PD de fils ne pourra jamais leur donner un héritier ? Ah non… C'est vrai ! J'oubliais, ils sont morts.

Tout le monde regardait le spectacle qui était en train de se dérouler, certes ce n'était pas la première fois que je me disputais avec ce con mais jamais aussi violement. Je m'approchai alors de Malefoy et je lui dis tout bas : « Attention Malefoy, c'est pas le bon moment pour t'attirer tous les regards… »

Bah quoi Potter ? Tu n'as plus rien à dire, c'est ça ? S'exclama Malefoy d'un air mauvais.

Non, c'est pas ça… Je ne voulais juste pas dire devant tout le monde la raison de ton agressivité, c'est tout !

Devant l'air interrogatif de Malefoy (je profitais vraiment de ce moment) je continuai :

« Bah oui, tout le monde sait que c'est à cause de ta frustration sexuelle que tu te défoules plus ces temps-ci, pourtant on pensait tous que Greengras serait la solution mais non ! Quel dommage… »

Tout le brouhaha dans la salle se tu. Il pesait une atmosphère lourde. Tout le monde se regardait sans oser parler, ils attendaient tous la réaction de Malefoy qui virait au rouge écrevisse. Son regard qui avait été jusque là suffisant se changea en une haine féroce. Les gens présent dans le couloir se tortillaient mal à l'aise devant cette réaction si violente. Je dois dire que même moi ne m'attendais pas à ça… Soudain il s'avança vivement vers moi, je dû reculer un petit peu car mon dos heurta le mur. Il s'approcha de moi très lentement jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille, un frisson me parcouru tout le corps sans que je ne sus exactement pourquoi. Il chuchota alors très doucement mais fermement : « tu vas me le payer Harry. » _Harry… C'est la première fois qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom… ça semblait tellement sensuel dans sa bouche… Mais putain qu'est-ce qui me prend ?_

A présent tout le monde semblait effaré de la tournure des événements. Malefoy fit demi-tour sans me regarder. Je restais alors là bêtement dans le couloir pendant que tous ces badauds d'élèves me fixaient.

Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ?! Cassez-vous ! Leur hurlais-je, le spectacle est fini !

Les élèves ne se firent pas attendre et très vite ils se dispersèrent. _Heureusement que ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient là pour voir ça !_

Harry ! Cria une voix bien trop familière.

 _Putain, j'aurais pas dû parler si vite._ J'essayai de l'esquiver mais elle parvint à m'attraper par le bras.

Harry ! Ecoute moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-elle insistante.

Fous-moi la paix et va rejoindre Ron !

Elle eut un sursaut d'étonnement « Harry calme toi ! Je sais ce que qu'il s'est passé, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! »

tu as entendu ? Balbutiai-je.

C'était difficile de ne pas vous entendre vous hurliez comme des putois !

Ecoute je suis vraiment pas d'humeur ! dis-je lasse.

Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état là ! C'était qu'une simple dispute !

Mais non ! C'est bon tout va bien, tu te fais des idées c'est tout, vas rejoindre Ron à la salle commune, je dois toujours aller chercher ce foutu livre de toute façon. Dis-je avec un sourire que j'essayais de rendre le plus convaincant possible, mais malheureusement Hermione n'étais pas dupe.

Oh je t'en prie ! On ne me la fait pas à moi, on sait tout les deux très bien que tu es incapable de cacher tes sentiments !

Ah c'est vrai que toi, tu es une experte en la matière !

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

 _Oh je t'en prie ! On ne me la fait pas à moi_ _,_ dis-je en l'imitant d'une voix aigüe, on a tous remarqué que Ron te faisait de l'effet !

Tu m'expliques c'est quoi le rapport ? ça n'a rien à voir ! Dit-elle rougissant de colère et d'embarras.

Ouais c'est ca, je me casse, à ce soir. Dis-je en la laissant plantée là, au milieu du couloir, fulminante.

Je rentrai hystérique dans mon dortoir après avoir violemment claqué la porte, heureusement il n'y avait personne, ils étaient tous en train de bouffer dans la Grande Salle ! _Rhâââââ !_ _Ce Potter…!_

Je commençai à arracher les draps des lits en les déchirant tout en hurlant ! _Il va me le payer ce petit con ! S'en prendre à ma famille ! Comment a-t-il osé ?! Nous les Malefoy ! RHÂÂÂÂ !_ Je pris les coussins de tout le dortoir, sauf le mien, faut pas déconner non plus, pour les éventrer un à un ! Soudain une tête passa par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Tout… Tout va bien ici…? Demanda un élève de première année d'une toute petite voix

TA GUEULE ! Hurlais-je en lui lançant ce que j'avais entre les mains actuellement, c'est-à-dire une lampe de chevet. Le petit s'enfuit en pleurant.

Après cette brève interruption, je m'attaquai aux tentures vertes et argentées. Quand j'eus fini le cas des rideaux, je m'occupai de renverser quelques lits en réservant aux matelas le même sort que les coussins, si bien que des plumes voletaient partout dans le dortoir. Je pris ma baguette pour exploser les cadres qui étaient restés jusque là intacts. Soudain une autre voix plus grave et autoritaire se fit entendre, me stoppant net dans mon élan.

\- Drago, puis-je savoir pourquoi j'ai un élève à moitié suicidaire sur les bras ?


End file.
